


Hold My Hand

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dia's a country nerd and kanan's a metalhead, its based off from the new set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Dia knows this isn’t her type of scene, not the type of people she’d ever interact with but for some reason and luck, she’s outside of a music festival waiting for her date. (based off from the punk rock set)





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> courtesy of: hold my hand - new found glory

Dia scans her surroundings, all she sees are big, burly men with tattoos all over their arms, loudly guffawing at whatever their mates have said, some teenage boys with the same haircut- probably annoying and should avoid, and women in leather jackets and ripped jeans with multiple piercings on their faces (hopefully she can befriend one or two), and even though she’s almost wearing the exact same outfit as them, she can’t help but still feel so out of place.

 

 _I am out of place,_ she knows this isn’t her type of scene, not the type of people she’d ever interact with but for some reason and luck, she’s outside of a music festival waiting for her date.

 

Yes, she has a date, when she first realized it, she has to say it multiple times for her to actually believe it.

 

She didn’t plan on it actually, she was just at this underground concert with her best friend Mari, who loves dragging her to metal concerts even though she has never been fond of it no matter how much her blonde friend forces her to listen to it.

 

She had a drink or two and Mari- a good friend that she is, didn’t stop her, “Dia I just want to see you lose control for once!”

 

And lose control she did.

 

She remembers jumping and screaming, Mari even said she got pulled up at the stage but she doesn’t remember that (Dia doesn’t know whether she should be thankful that she doesn’t remember and that Mari could be lying or be mortified), but she does remember seeing a blue-haired girl in a ponytail, with headphones around her neck, wearing a leather jacket and a very, very short, shorts, she swore a spotlight suddenly lit up on the girl and that she heard angels singing instead of someone on stage screaming on top of their lungs only for it to come out as if they’re taking a huge dump, and before her drunk self can think of any better, she started walking towards the girl and by some luck, bravery but mostly because of alcohol, she flirted her and got herself a date.

 

And next thing she knew, she just woke up with the girl’s number written on her arm with black lipstick.

 

The days before the date, she had to ask Mari to play one of her music so loud just so she’d wake up from whatever dream she’s on, she actually felt their old traditional house shake, and she just knew that this is real.

 

The girl, whom she just got to know by the name Kanan through their back and forth texting, decided to take her on this music festival, she agreed instantly without any thought, her mouth just blurted out a quick and loud yes over the phone, that she quickly clamped her hand on her mouth, but god was hearing Kanan’s giggle so worth it.  

And at that moment, she just knew she has a huge gay crush on this girl.

 

She looked up at the list of performer’s who’d be there, and once she saw it, she feels dread at the pit of her stomach and her Britney Spears poster on her room staring daggers at the back of her head, “they’re all heavy metal bands” she says, dumbfounded.

 

Dia doesn’t hate rock, metal or any kind of heavy music per se, but rather, it’s just not her type, and if she has the choice, she would never ever listen to them or actually attend any of their concerts.

 

She then spent the remaining days, looking up at the bands and trying to listen to their music, watched youtube videos and observed the strange habitat of metalheads during a concert.

 

“They sure do like, having their bodies too close”, she frowns and feels uneasy at the thought of huge men being way too close to her.

 

She shudders.

 

After thorough research for her date, she’s glad to say that she has never been more scared in her entire life.

 

Mari dragging her to underground concerts was one thing, everyone in there are always drunk and it was dark and she was always with the blonde to keep her in check. So this time around, she’s deathly afraid she might look like a huge fool in front of this very , very cool girl that she so wants to impress because she's Dia Kurosawa, the calm and collected school president, and she is very, very, very cool too.

 

Well that’s what Ruby says and Ruby doesn’t lie.

 

And now the day has come, and she still remembers the disaster this early morning was. She and Kanan are supposed to meet at the entrance of the festival at 5 o’clock and it was only 9 a.m. and she was already freaking out.

 

She thrashed her room, flipped everything upside down to try and find a good suitable outfit but alas, all she has are pink and red flannels,overalls, skirts that touches her knees, jeans and Britney Spears inspired outfits (it’s not for cosplay she’d say). A week of research but she failed on the clothing department and at that point, she was just ready to cancel the date and fly out to Antarctica and live the rest of her life in igloos along with her sisters, the penguins.

 

But for some reason god decided to take pity on her when she heard the doorbell ring and Mari’s high pitched voice screaming at her. Her friend brought her own clothes for Dia to try out because she just knew how much of a disaster lesbian Dia actually is.

 

(It's not like Dia bombarded Mari's phone with multiple texts with just the word HELP.) 

 

Mari helped her with her hair, makeup and sorted out her outfit for the day. She’s grateful for her friend no matter how annoying and aggravating she can be, maybe penguins and Ruby aren’t her only sisters but also this one annoying goldilocks too.

 

And now, Dia finds herself outside of the festival, wearing this cool leather jacket that has a bit of red in it a white top under it, her favorite red flannel tied around her waist, a very short skirt and boots to finish her “I’m punk rock actually” look.

 

Mari dropped her off fifteen minutes before it hits 5 o’clock because Dia wants to get a feel of her surroundings first and mentally prepare herself.

 

“Good luck Dia, make sure to not accidentally take part in the wall of death!”

 

“Wall of what?!” Dia exclaimed

 

“Ciao!” and with that the blonde girl drive off.

 

Now, as Dia stands there, alone, five minutes remaining until Kanan shows up (hopefully she isn’t tardy), she can’t help but feel fear dread take over her body and her palms feels like it can end drought and oh god, _I’m sweating, I’m sweating._

 

She’s nervous, she’s scared. This is her first date, and with a beautiful girl at that, she just hopes god is still out there with her, _please don’t make me look like an idiot_.

 

She gulps and grips the pink lollipop, courtesy of her little sister Ruby who gave it to her before they left and said it might help to calm down her nerves, she’s not exactly right but she does appreciate the gesture.

 

She fishes out her phone from her jacket’s pocket and saw it’s already 5:01, _she’s late._

 

She feels someone in front of her and she looks up and she freezes.

 

“Hey Dia”

 

Her heart stops.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit late, I went to see my friend first to get our tickets but she had a hard time trying to find a parking space”, Kanan laughs exasperated. She’s wearing the same kind of outfit when she last saw her but this time the purple headphones is now red, _my favorite color,_ Dia wants to say it’s just a coincidence _but it’s not a coincidence._

 

And seeing Kanan up close, in the warm glow of the afternoon sun, she looks and seems like a delinquent on the surface and she thinks of how she would have never interacted with anyone like Kanan, how people like her usually gives her the vibe of violence and rule breaking, and just a group of people that Dia would rather drop dead than be seen hanging out with them and or probably be the one to call on the police on them.

 

But Kanan, Kanan gives off this homey feeling that Dia loves and can’t quite understand as to how someone she’s only communicated through calls and texts makes her feel so light.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

 

Dia swallows, she can feel her face heat up, probably from the heat and her palms are still so sweaty, and she laughs softly and shakes her head, “No, no, it’s fine I just got here actually.”

 

Kanan beams and Dia feels her knees go weak, “Alright, lets go then!”

 

The blue-haired girl held out her hand, and Dia, for a few seconds, just looked at it.

 

“Is there something wrong? Am I being too forward?” Kanan asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

 

Dia immediately blurts out a “No!”, she looks down and she knows this time her face isn’t hot because of the heat.

 

“I just…” _I don’t know whether or not to tell her, she might find me weird or gr-_

 

“Don’t worry, I’m nervous too,” Kanan smiles at her, teeth and all, and she swears those pearly whites are reflecting the sun’s rays, “which means my palms are a bit sweaty too, so we can be gross together unless that’s not what you were thinking and I’m being weird.”

 

Dia’s eyes widens, she can feel her heart thrum so hard against her chest, that she’s afraid that even with all the noise surrounding them, Kanan might hear it.

 

“You’re nervous?” Dia asks.

 

Because how could she be nervous? Do punk rockers even get nervous?

 

The punk rock girl nods, and amethyst eyes meets emerald ones and it feels like she’s in a Taylor Swift song from her early albums, “You’re beautiful and really cool” Kanan mumbled as she starts scratching the back of her head, “and I’d really want to get to know you more and I’m just afraid I might not be doing a good job at this whole date thing.”

 

At this point, Dia’s heart just wants to be let out of her ribcage and slap Kanan’s face with all the love it can give and maybe she just wants to kiss the heck out of Kanan right here and right now.

 

_Get a hold of yourself Kurosawa._

 

And so Dia just takes Kanan’s hand, _she wasn’t lying_ , and she looks forward and she bites her lip to stop herself from grinning too much.

 

She pulls the punk rock girl along to the entrance and says, “You’re really beautiful too Kanan and don’t worry, you’re doing an amazing job.”

 

Kanan squeezes her hand and with her back turned, she wasn’t able to see the soft smile and pink cheek of the blue-haired girl.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They first get some water bottles before they get into the pit and Dia finishes the lollipop Ruby gave her, for as much as she doesn’t really want it, it was given to her by her little sister. As she eats, Kanan brings out her map of the festival and Dia sees some dolphin stickers next to the band names.

 

“I picked out some of the bands I want to see for tonight, is there any band you would like to see? And don’t worry, if its conflict with the band I want to see, it’s okay, I’d tag along with you wherever and whoever it is okay?”

 

Dia softly says an okay, and as she looks at the map with all the different bands, even with her research she still doesn’t know which bands are worth more listening or seeing to, and honestly, she’d rather sit out of it if she can.

 

But Kanan might get suspicious her, after all, she did say during her drunken state how much she just loves metal bands and has been playing along with it the entire time Kanan and her were exchanging texts, that she has to have her laptop next to her the entire time so she can quickly search up whatever it was Kanan was talking about.

 

“Uhm, how about we just go along with all the bands you want to see?”

 

Kanan tilts her head to the side, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I like all of the ones you picked honestly.”

 

“Well if you say so, come on then!” Kanan takes a hold of her hand this time and they both start running towards the first stage Kanan wants to get into.

 

 

* * *

 

They try to push forward, to get to the front of the stage but with their enemies having such huge and sturdy bodies, they were only able to make it into the middle.

 

“Well looks it’s center for us then, if you’re unable to see just tell me okay?”

 

Dia laughs, “what are you gonna do? Carry me?”

 

Kanan hums and says, “Yeah, you can sit on my shoulder”

 

Dia feels like she’s going to choke with her own saliva that she starts dry coughing.

 

She hears Kanan laugh and she pouts as she lightly punches the girl on the arm.

 

“I’m not kidding though.”

 

Before Dia could reply, they hear everyone start screaming along with the beat of the drums and the strum of the guitars.

 

“It’s starting!!” Kanan happily shouts.

 

Dia just gulps and she looks up at the sky, _god please don’t let me die._

 

The first few minutes were okay, everyone was jumping and has their arms up, and dear god, some of them need to learn what a deodorant is, there were some light shoving and everytime she releases an “ow” Kanan is quick to pull Dia towards her body and glare at whoever it was and how much she wishes that she’d just stay like that the whole time, with Kanan’s arms around her.

 

She sees Kanan shouting, and screaming some of the lyrics and she tries too, really, she knows this song, barely, but she remembers some of the lyrics but she feels like a puppy barking while the rest are roaring tigers.

 

This is not her type of scene, but as she looks at Kanan, who has this huge grin on her face, her face flushed, and a huge grin on her face as she screams along with the vocalist, Dia feels that maybe, just maybe, going to this sort of things more would be okay, as long as the punk rock beauty is with her.

 

They run back and forth to get to the stages with the bands Kanan wants to see, it’s exhilarating and fun, as they always dash around with their hands clasped together, never letting go of one another.

 

They always only make it to the middle, but Kanan says it’s okay, and it’s more fun to be in the center of things.

 

“This one goes pretty hardcore, have you listened to them Dia?”

 

_So the other ones before this aren’t even that hardcore?_

 

“Not really?”

 

“Ahh I hope you like them, they’re one of my favorite bands!”

 

Dia thinks it’s okay, that it’s actually more hardcore than the other ones they’ve seen but as it goes on, the music gets wilder, louder and the crowd starts being more aggressive and she can’t quite know what’s going on at the front but she can see some people hit and slam each other with their own bodies that she just wants to go home and hide under her bed, but she has to remind herself that this is called “moshing” according to her research and that it’s normal for these people.

 

She then hears a booming “pick a side motherfuckers” from the lead vocalist, now she’s heard profanities before and has even said some herself but that one feels like the crispiest profanity she has ever heard.

 

“Do you want to participate in that?” Kanan shouts.

 

“Participate in what?”

 

“The-“

 

“GO BACK MORE MOTHERFUCKERS”

 

Everyone around them starts going to the side leaving a huge space in the middle now and Dia just goes with the flow of things and starts walking to the side that is until, she realizes that can’t see where Kanan is anymore.

 

“Kanan?” she shouts. She searches for a blue in the crowd but it proves to be difficult for it’s has now grown considerably darker despite way too many lights on the field and she’s far too short and everyone is just so suddenly taller than her.

 

“Kanan?!” she shouts again.

 

“NOW I WANT YOU TO KILL THOSE FUCKERS IN THE MIDDLE”

 

“What?!” Dia feels her chest tighten, her breathing becoming very fast, her head becoming light but eyes keep searching the crowd.

 

She feels bodies press on to her as more people walk to the side, she tries to push away but to no avail, she’s just being shoved even more and she wants to cry, she can already feel her eyes becoming hot and tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

 

Dia then hears the start of a fast drum beat and an even louder and crazier strum of guitars and before she can comprehend what’s going on, she hears a loud “FUCK IT UP!!” and everyone around her starts running to the middle, she closes her eyes and braces herself for the impact of what’s about to happen but all of a sudden she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her and her head being tucked at the chin of the person holding her.

 

She suddenly opens her eyes and sees the color of Kanan’s jacket, she feels her lips quiver as she wraps her arms around Kanan’s waist and buries her head to the girl’s neck and Dia is bombarded with the scent of bubblegum and a strawberry scent perfume and Dia has never felt so safe and just so at ease despite of what’s happening around them.

 

She feels some light shoving but it isn’t as bad compared to the person protecting her, for she can hear Kanan groaning and holding her tighter.

 

It’s the longest one minute of her life, just standing there, in Kanan’s arms, with people around them looking so rabid and wild as they run towards the middle, to “kill” those poor souls who thinks they can get through whatever this is alive.

 

And Dia feels conflicted whether she’s in heaven or hell, for as chaotic as everything is right now, at least she’s being held by an angel.

 

She can feel everything calm down now, and everyone around her are slowly going to back to as normal as they are in these type of things.

 

Kanan is the one who lets go first, and Dia can’t help but feel empty all of a sudden, as if life has been sucked out of her, but as soon as she felt that, it is quickly replaced with a warm feeling in her stomach as Kanan holds her hand and starts walking to the exit.

 

“Let’s go Dia.”

 

Dia snaps out of the state she’s in, and pulls her hand out of Kanan’s hold and shakes her head, “No, no, I’m okay, see? You didn’t need to protect me, I was actually worried about you. And you like this band right? Come on Kanan let’s go back there.”

 

She hears Kanan sigh, and Dia just snaps her mouth shut.

 

_This is it then._

 

But as she looks at Kanan’s amethyst eyes, holding nothing but kindness and adoration, she thinks of how doesn’t deserve that at all.

 

“It’s okay Dia, let’s just go okay?” and with that Kanan slips her hand to Dia’s again.

 

Dia squeezes Kanan’s hand and mutters a soft, “okay.”

 

They walk together hand in hand, she sees people bustling around, and trying to get on the stages of the band they want to see.

 

She looks at Kanan, and the blue-haired girl’s face looks calm and serene, _maybe she hasn’t caught on at all._

 

But then she notices they’re headed off to the exit of the festival and she stops, “Kanan?”

 

“Hmm?” Kanan next to her and doesn’t let go of her hand.

 

“Are we leaving already? You still have three bands on your list to see right? I thought we were just going to take a break.”

 

Kanan chuckles, and Dia blushes, “no, I figured we’d go somewhere else that suits you, like a nice restaurant that has live music or something.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well the night is still young, our date still isn’t over and Dia please, I know you’re not into these kind of things.”

 

Dia sputters, “w-w-what? Of course I’m into these kind of things!”

 

“Oh yeah? What do you think of Slipknot?”

 

“I might not have heard of them but I love My Chemical Romance and the likes”, Dia proclaimed.

 

Kanan chortles, “Oh yeah? Have you seen them?”

 

Dia lets go of Kanan’s hand and folds her arms on her chest, “I haven’t yet, but soon.”

 

“Soon huh? Like during their reunion?” Kanan teases.

 

The brunette’s arms falls limp on her sides, “huh?”

 

And with that, Kanan guffaws.

 

Dia feels her face heat up, that she feels like smoke is coming out of her ears with how embarrassed she is.

 

People are staring at them and Dia thinks of how moving in Antarctica is the best choice after all.

 

Kanan continues to cackle and Dia can see how there are tears at the corner of the girl’s eyes.

 

“Stop laughing at me you jerk!” Dia pouts.

 

Kanan’s laugh starts to subside, and wipes the corner of her eyes with her fingers, “I’m sorry Dia, it’s just that, My Chem has been disbanded for a while now and I didn’t think you’d still try to keep up the act.”

 

Yep, Dia sure wants to live with her fellow penguins now.

 

Dia turns away from Kanan and hugs herself, trying to keep it all together, _I’ve completely humiliated myself in front of the coolest and most beautiful girl I know, this is it. This is how I die._

 

And for the second time today, she feels Kanan’s arms around her, as the blue-haired girl enveloped her to a hug from behind.

 

“Hey” Kanan coaxes, “don’t worry about it. I actually thought it was cute and amazing, but at the same time I feel like I’m not worth any of this trouble but here we are, you pretended to like something you don’t and I honestly admire that and..”

 

Dia raises an eyebrow, she turns around, without escaping from Kanan’s embrace, they’re so close together, she sees Kanan’s cheeks are red, and Dia feels her pulse quicken, somehow, she doesn’t care at all if Kanan hears and feel how fast her heart is beating.

 

“And what Kanan?” Dia asks, softly, her emerald eyes searching Kanan’s for what ever it is the girl might be feeling.

 

But Kanan’s purple ones are clouded with something that Dia can’t decipher, something Dia has never seen before, there’s intensity behind them and she thought she’s seen all kinds of emotions in a person’s eyes for it’s one of her tactics when she’s interrogating students.

 

Kanan inhales, “and”, exhales, “it might be too early to say this but I think I’m falling for you.”

 

Dia swears everything around her goes still, the noises fades, and she doesn’t care if there are people looking, for what matters right now, is the girl in front of her.

 

It’s like seeing Kanan for the first time again, with the light of the moon blanketing the two of them along with the different lights of the festival, that Dia feels like everything is just an illusion, that she’s still somewhere in that underground club, drunk out of her mind with Mari still giving her drinks.

 

But the arms around her shoulders, Kanan’s heavy breathing and that sweet bubblegum, and her heart that she feels like she’s consumed ten cups of coffee due to the words that the girl in front of her had said, resonating so much in her that she thinks otherwise.

 

This is real.

 

And, “Can I kiss you?” she asks, her mouth moving faster than her brain.

 

Kanan’s eyes widens, and Dia’s about to bolt, but the blue-haired girl must have seen the panic in her eyes for she holds Dia in place and says, “yes.”

 

And before Dia could react any further, Kanan places her hand at Dia’s nape, and their lips meets for the first time.

 

Dia closes her eyes and melts into the kiss. She has never kissed anyone before, she’s read people kissing and or just gathered descriptions from her country songs, she always dreamed of that fairytale like kiss, something grandiose that’ll sweep off her feet, and at this moment, with hers and Kanan’s lips moving together in sync, as if they’re meant to do this, her arms wrapping around Kanan’s neck and her mind just screaming Kanan, Kanan, Kanan, she knows, that nothing can compare to this.

 

Kanan is the first one to pull away, and Dia feels light headed as she comes back to reality. She hears people howling and clapping, and she doesn’t know if it’s directed at them and if so, should she be embarrassed or offended by it.

 

“You okay?” Kanan asks, her breathing heavy.

 

All Dia can do is hum, still feeling and she hears Kanan chuckle as she takes her back in her embrace.

 

“Let’s go to this restaurant my friend loves, I heard there’s a band that’ll cover Tim McGraw tonight.”

 

Dia chokes, and Kanan chuckles, she swears it’s unfair how angelic Kanan’s laugh is for if this is anyone else, she would have ended them.

 

She feels something light press on the side of her head, and Dia thinks it might be early to say it too but,

 

“I think I’m falling for you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who loves girls and punk rock, this new set gave me life and for anyone who follows me on twitter y'all already know this is based off on one of my tweets which is this:
> 
> "Kanadia punk rock au where they meet at a music festival except Kanan likes heavy metal and Dia likes country and Britney Spears and pretends to be cool and like heavy music for Kanan"
> 
> why does Dia like Britney Spears? I dont know honestly, it was just a spur of the moment decision due to the lollipop she was holding.
> 
> this was from a shitpost that turned to a 4k worth of shitpost. they're both just nerds and the only band Kanan actually knows is 5 seconds of summer, nah im just kidding, she likes her daily dose of screamo. 
> 
> also I've been to rock concerts and I have never moshed in my life because seeing and being around that especially the wall of death irl is so scary that i can already see my medical bills when its about to happen. 
> 
> metalheads are either the nicest people on earth or the most horrible, there's no in between.
> 
> I wanted to write this fast because I want to get it out of my system and I don't want it to end up sitting in my drafts way too long (like most of my works) so I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
